The Phantasy Duel
by TMan5636
Summary: A one-shot fan-fiction, three duellists who have never met one another, now encounter a menacing duellist who have been forcing other duellists into playing his Shadow Games. Its a 3 on 1 Duel for the fate of Domino City and possibly the world.


_**The Phantasy Duel**_

Warning: This is completely AU from the Yu-Gi-Oh Series, AU means alternate universe. Meaning that there will be differences from the original series. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

Domino City is where it all started… roughly two months ago there was a break in at a vault which contained the worlds largest collection of rare cards that are forbidden for the public to use for unknown reasons, but only one card was stolen… that card was one of the most powerful and rarest cards in the world, therefore the police force in Domino City have patrolled through the city like crazy to find the culprit, several neighbouring cities have done the same in case if the culprit has left Domino City.

Not that it had any effect on three particular individuals, three Duellists who had never met one another, nor are they aware of the true evil that invades the city.

Our story starts with a 15-year old boy dashing through the city at great speed, a smirk plastered his face, always enjoying the feel of running and going fast, some call him the lightning kid, but he prefers to be called by his real name, Yusane Amikou. He had brown eyes, golden spiky hair with black lightning bolt shapes strands of hair in the side and middle, he wore a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt going horizontal around the, and blue jeans and red and yellow trainers. Yusane was a well known kid in his school for his lightning quick reflexes and unpredictability, most say he's the physical form of lightning itself because of this.

We find Yusane dashing towards his school, Domino City High, he almost runs past the front gate before running backwards and making a quick turn running into the school grounds, there he immediately stopped running and began to walk normally to obey the typical school rules of no running, his least favourite rule. As he enters the school hallways, he looks to his right to see a poster promoting the Turbo Duel Tournament in a few days, Yusane was always fascinated by Turbo Duels and dreams of becoming one some day.

"Yo Yusane!" shouted another student at the age of 13, a young black haired boy wearing a blue shirt and black trousers, he was alongside his twin sister who wore identical clothing but had white hair. Both of them were big fans of Yusane's duelling and speed.

"Well if it isn't Rod and Mary!" said Yusane as he held both his hands out to hive-five both the twins at the same time. "How's my favourite twins doing?"

"Just great!" said Rod. "Hey, did you bring your deck?"

"Like I'd leave it at home!" said Yusane with his usual smirk "So who's first?"

Before the twins could answer, the bell suddenly rang making all three sigh. "Time for class I guess." said Mary.

"Bummer" said Yusane losing his smirk, but he soon got it back "Well that's no big deal, we'll duel at lunch!"

"Yeah! You promise?" asked Rod.

"Of course!" said Yusane "Like I'd break a promise." With that, the three walked through the hallways to get to their classrooms.

* * *

Two hours have passed. Our story now takes place far south of Domino City, a school for girls only. We look at a 15-year old girl with a dull look in her vivid blue eyes, she had short red flowing hair and wore a purple vest with dark blue trousers, her name was Viola Reinfold, a girl who didn't really socialise with others, but had a great interest in magic and wanted to be a magician for a future career. She was also one of the top duellists in her school. But she normally prefers reading and studying than duelling.

We find Viola reading a newspaper article about the criminal who stole a rare and valuable card from a vault. She simply scoffs at how every police officer in Domino and the neighbouring cities were turning everything upside down to find the thief. "Its just one card" Viola mutters.

"Hey Reinfold." said another student, a girl with brown hair flowing down to her back and wore a black t-shirt with a blue skirt. This girl was named Anna, Viola's supposed rival, according to Anna anyway.

"What do you want Anna?" asked Viola in her typical bored tone.

"A duel of course!" said Anna as she points to Viola "You got lucky last time! But this time I will dominate you!"

"Save it Anna" said Viola. "I would prefer to duel someone new, you ask for a duel every day."

"That's because I'm the only one with the guts to beat you!" said Anna.

Viola moves her head back down to the newspaper and turns the page, Viola's eyes slightly widened seeing the title. "People disappearing in duels?" Viola muttered. The article continued saying that people have been disappearing after being forced to duel a man in black and losing, claiming them to be Shadow Games. The man has also demanded in public that Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus hand over the remaining two legendary cards or he will make everyone disappear in his Shadow Games. "Other legendary cards?" Viola muttered once more "Is this guy the thief?"

A careful look at the news paper shown the back of the culprit, but all she really saw was that the culprit was 6ft and wore a black cape. Anna soon slams her hands on the table making Viola look up at her "Hey! Are we gonna duel or not?! But if you do refuse, that'll make you nothing more than a coward!"

Viola looks at the clock to see it was about fifteen minutes until the first break ends and the next lessons start, she lets out a faint sigh as she stands up "Fine whatever, but lets make it quick."

"It'll take only 3 turns for me to waste you!" said Anna. With that, the two walked out of the classroom to the playfield.

* * *

Now our story takes place to the east, an orphanage. There in the gardens surrounded by the orphanage's fence were the many children playing and duelling, except for one orphan. A small 9-year-old boy with crazy looking brown spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a red Hawaiian t-shirt and blue trousers with black shoes, this boy's name was Teo.

Teo sat at a bench looking down at his two of three prized possessions. One was his deck, the other was a strange blue Duel Disk both he received from a mysterious person who simply gave them to him and disappeared. He has had both of them for a year now but has hardly ever used them. Mainly because no one in the orphanage would want to duel him, thinking he's a cheater for getting his deck for free instead of working for the money to buy cards like the rest. Other orphans have said he's a terrible duellist anyway, though that was a baseless statement as they have never seen Teo duel.

The only times Teo has dulled was up against his girlfriend, Bowla Mervaradi, the spoiled rotten daughter of a mafia boss. Though she has a soft side for Teo only. Teo slowly sighs seeing his deck and Duel Disk, he loved duelling but because no one will duel him besides Bowla, he's hardly had any experience with his cards, something he wishes he had more of. He looks ahead to see the other kids duelling with cheap Duel Disks. Becoming somewhat eager for a duel, he then sighs and gets off the bench, picks up his deck and Duel Disk and makes his way towards the fence.

"What's up loser." said a gruff kids voice, Teo looks behind him to see it was his bully Mike Diego. An orange haired fat kid with buck teeth and freckles between his green eyes, he wore a black and yellow t-shirt, dark blue trousers and black shoes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…" Teo was often the shy type, hardly speaking to others. "To see Bowla."

"Oh really" said Mike "Well what if I said you weren't allowed to see her?"

"Um" Teo grew nervous, knowing Mike was threatening him.

"I still don't see why that lovely babe prefers you over a handsome stud like me!" said Mike flexing his fat arm.

Teo didn't want any arguments, but he really wanted to see Bowla, so he turns to face the fence and began to push the gate open slightly.

"I SAID, you weren't allowed to leave!" said Mike looking angry "Especially since you wanna see that babe who you don't deserve."

Teo faces Mike once more once the gate was fully open "Her… her name is not babe. Its Bowla." he then steps past the gate and closes it, he found it odd how Mike didn't try to stop him however.

Mike then walks up to the gate facing Teo who was now on the other side "I said you weren't allowed to leave, but then again… there's that guy who's been making people disappear in duels." Mike then smiles menacingly "Here's hoping he does the same to you! Then Bowla will be all mine!"

Teo could've said something else to counter what Mike said, but he decided to just leave it and walk away, Mike simply walks away from the fence chuckling to himself. Teo thought about what Mike said, about a duellist who makes people disappear, he was aware of that in the news, but he continued to head towards the Mervaradi Mansion far to the west anyway.

* * *

Hours had passed and now it was the end of school hours for Yusane, he had finished his duel with the twins a while back and was now doing his second favourite thing before duelling. Playing tennis… with himself.

The twins, Rod and Mary sat on a bench in the tennis grounds used for sport lessons, they watched Yusane play tennis with himself, what he would do is when he smacks the ball onto one side, he immediately rushes over to that side to knock it back. They had watched Yusane do this for about five minutes now and he hasn't missed the ball once.

"If he misses the ball, would that count as him winning or losing?" asked Mary.

"Dunno, that actually keeps me up at night." said Rod.

"YUSANE!" shouted another student who had just entered the tennis grounds. He looked quite scared.

Yusane immediately stopped and caught the ball, he immediately faced the kid looking concerned "What's up?"

"Some scary looking man's attacking one of the students!" said the boy "Said something about a Shadow Game!"

"Shadow Game?" asked Yusane, but before anyone could reply, he immediately ran out of the tennis grounds and made it to just outside the school. The other students followed him but lagged behind.

To Yusane's surprise, there he saw a 6ft man interrogating a small boy who sat on the ground looking hurt. The man had a bit of build to him as he wore a strange dark blue and purple spiralled armour. The arm parts were pure black and had a menacing gothic looking Duel Disk on his right arm. He wore a strange metallic eye piece over his left eye, his right eye was a big larger with a very tiny iris, looking very intimidating, finally he wore a black and purple spiralled patterned headpiece looking like a helmet and a black cape "Come on you brat! You're going to duel me right now!" shouted the man.

The kid looked as if he was about to cry as he tried to keep his Duel Disk away from the man's sight "I… I don't w-wanna!"

"Fine!" said the man "Then I'll FORCE YOU!" the man placed his Duel Disk in front of him, he then pressed a button making a large cable shot out aiming for the kid's Duel Disk. Suddenly a tennis ball shot towards the cable sending it off course and landing on the ground. "What's this?!" said the man as he faced to his right seeing the angered Yusane.

"Back off now!" shouted Yusane clenching his tennis racket. "That kid doesn't wanna duel you so leave him alone!"

The man looked back to see the kid was already running away giving a quick wave to Yusane. The man then faced Yusane looking angry "Why you! You made another one of my victims escape!" the cable then retracted into his Duel Disk. He then faced Yusane "Looks like you'll have to do!"

"Forget it!" said Yusane "I don't duel creeps like you!"

"Then I'll just have to punish you!" shouted the man as he took out a spell card from his deck and placed it onto the Duel Disk. Suddenly fire balls began to shoot towards Yusane, his eyes widened to feel real heat from them, they weren't holograms, they were real fire balls.

"TOO SLOW!" shouted Yusane as he immediately rolled to the right dodging the fire balls easily. He then immediately got up and threw his tennis racket with such speed and force, that it smacked square in the man's face making him stumble back greatly. "I won't duel you but I'll be glad to KICK YOUR ASS!"

Yusane charged towards the man with great speed surprising the man, but before Yusane could throw a punch into his chest, the man suddenly disappeared surprising Yusane. "W-Where'd he go?!" he looked up to see the man was running along the rooftops of the tall buildings, "STOP!" shouted Yusane as he began to give chase.

* * *

We find Viola returning home, taking a nice easy pace looking at the sky, the only burden she had was her backpack, though that hardly had much in it. "Well that was an easy day, simply studying, easy lessons and I beat that idiot Anna in two turns. Yep things are going well for me today." she thought to herself.

Suddenly something got her eye, she noticed someone jumping over the city buildings like a ninja, her usual bored looking eyes widened by a bit more than before, never seeing a person jump like that with ease.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Yusane as he dashed towards Viola, before she could react, Yusane dashed around her and continued his chase.

Viola looked up to get a better look at the man jumping from building to building, her eyes widened further seeing that the man had a large black cape "Is that…?" Viola immediately began to follow the man, believing him to be the one who had stolen the rare card and made people disappear.

At the centre point of Domino City, being a large open stone area which has several paths connecting to it, we find Teo who was returning from Bowla's home, he smiled sweetly, always enjoying his time with Bowla. But he soon lost it as he saw one of the building tops, there he saw the man jump off of the building top and made it on the ground safely with no pain whatsoever.

"W-What… are you?" muttered Teo as he stepped back, feeling intimidated by this man's appearance.

The man turned around to see Yusane who had just arrived. "Damn it! You're one quick kid!" said the man.

The man looked around and noticed Teo, so he immediately ran towards the boy who grew scared and tried to run, but the man grabs Teo and holds him in front of him facing Yusane.

"Hey! Let him go!" shouted Yusane looking even more angry than before.

"Accept my duel and I will!" said the man. "Making a foolish yet speedy soul like yours sent to the Shadow Realm will be most satisfying."

"Shadow Realm?" asked Yusane.

Suddenly the man felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Viola threw a strong punch there, the man immediately dropped Teo in which Viola immediately picked him up and ran towards Yusane facing the man. Viola places Teo down who then faces the man too.

"Nice moves." said Yusane gaining his smirk back as he looks over to Viola.

"Had to be done." said Viola. She then faces the man, "You're him aren't you? The one who stole that card from the vault two months ago."

The man slowly stands up straight smirking "I am also the same man who has used that very card to send you fools to the Shadow Realm. I am Phantomb!"

"Phantomb?" asked Yusane "What's all this Shadow Realm nonsense you keep spewing?"

"Its not nonsense" said Phantomb "Its all too real! I force duellists like you to a Shadow Duel, in which the loser has their soul sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"What do you get from making people disappear like that?" asked Viola.

"Blame Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba for that!" said Phantomb, "I told them to bring me the other two legendary cards and I'll leave quietly, they didn't so now I'm showing them I'm no one to mess with!"

"But… but Duel Monsters is suppose to be a game." said Teo.

"Apparently someone learned some dark magic to add to it." said Viola.

"Listen, I don't know what this Shadow Duelling is all about, and frankly I have a hard time believing it to be real." said Yusane "But if duelling you will bring those people back then so be it!"

"So you accept my challenge huh?" asked Phantomb "Very well then, get your deck ready."

"With pleasure!" said Yusane as he prepared his Duel Disk.

"Wait." said Viola stopping Yusane from activating his Duel Disk. "Let me handle this guy, I've swept trash like him many times before."

"Um…" Teo muttered "I think I should go first… if I lose then, you'll know what you're up against."

Yusane and Viola grew surprised by Teo's words, willing to sacrifice himself to give Yusane and Viola knowledge of Phantomb's deck. "B-Brave boy…" muttered Viola.

"Wow…" muttered Yusane. "To see a kid so young, yet so brave…"

"I have a MUCH better idea!" said Phantomb as he pointed to them "I'll duel ALL THREE of you at once! Why bother having all of you wait when I can send you to the Shadow Realm all at the same time!?"

The three faced each other looking surprised, they then nodded and all prepared their duel disks at the same time. "Fine with me!" said Yusane "Hope you're ready for an electrifying match!"

"We may have just met but that doesn't mean we can't work together to beat you!" said Teo.

"Once we deal with you, those people will return and YOU'LL be going to this so called Shadow Realm!" said Viola.

"This should indeed be interesting!" said Phantomb as he prepared his Duel Disk "PREPARE FOR THE **SHADOW GAMES**!"

Suddenly a huge black and purple aura emanated from Phantomb surprising the three. It then exploded out of him covering the entire ground making the three lift one of their legs trying to dodge the strange mist, the mist then began to cover the buildings and even the sky. Within seconds, they now appeared in a strange dark world where the buildings and scenery have twisted and turned.

"O-Ok!" said Yusane looking surprised "Maybe this whole Shadow Game thing is a bit real."

"Well we're in now speedy!" said Viola "No backing down."

"I hope we win this." muttered Teo feeling nervous as he and the others began to draw their five cards.

Team's Life Points: 8000

Phantomb's Life Points: 8000

"Now then! Shall we begin?" asked Phantomb "One of you make the first move."

"Ladies first" said Yusane as he faced Viola who let out a small smirk.

"Good to know there are some gentlemen in this city." said Viola who drew a card. "First I'm going to summon the Magical Exemplar in Attack Mode!"

At that point, a woman wearing teal robes appeared in a flash of blue light [ATK 1700].

"Here's where it gets interesting!" said Viola "She gains two Spell Counters for every Spell Card that activates! Like this one!" she then reveals a Spell Card from her hand before placing it in the Duel Disk "I activate Terraforming! This lets me add one Field Spell Card from my Deck to my Hand." her Duel Disk began to automatically shuffle and extended the top card in which Viola took and shown it.

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 2

"Now I activate my Field Spell." said Viola placing the card in the Field Card zone "Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

Everyone looked around to see the entire area around them changed into a semi-transparent kingdom made of white stone with pointed buildings and a tall tower in the centre, but the sinister elements of the Shadow Game around still lingered.

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 4

"Here's where it gets interesting." said Viola "Magical Citadel of Endymion gains Spell Counters for every Spell Card that activates. But now is not the time for more Spell Counters, for I activate Magical Exemplar's ability! By removing the Spell Counters from her, I'm allowed to summon a Monster from my hand or Graveyard who's Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters I remove."

The four Spell Counters floating above Magical Exemplar began to fade away.

"By removing all four, I'm allowed to Special Summon one of my favourites. Come forth Summoner Monk!" said Viola placing the Summoner Monk card in her Duel Disk.

An old man with a long white moustache and purple robes appeared [DEF 1600].

"But it doesn't end there!" said Viola as she sent another Spell Card from her hand to the Graveyard "By sending a Spell Card to my Graveyard, I'm allowed to activate Summoner Monk's effect, which allows me to summon a Level 4 Monster from my Deck! So I summon Defender the Magical Knight in Attack Mode!"

A man in blue and yellow armour holding a giant shield and a small sword appeared [ATK 1600]

"Three monsters already?" asked Yusane "So far I'm liking these Spell Counter thingies. But save some room for us."

"Of course." said Viola. "I set one card down and end my turn." A face down card appeared in front of the three duellists but behind Viola's three monsters.

"Whether you summon three or a thousand, they'll soon fall to my wrath!" said Phantomb as he drew a card "My turn!"

"And I activate Pitch Black Power Stone!" interrupted Viola. With that their face down flipped face up revealing a picture of a Spell Counter on the image, it then spawned three smaller Spell Counters which circled the card. "Pitch Black Power Stone will always hold three Spell Counters, which I can move to any other card on the field during our Main Phase."

Pitch Black Power Stone's Spell Counters: 3

"Interesting, but futile!" said Phantomb as he places a Spell Card into his Duel Disk "Because I activate my Double Summon Spell Card! This allows me to summon two monsters this turn!"

"True" said Yusane "But now our Field Spell gains one of them Spell Counters."

"M-Magical Exemplar also gains two more." muttered Teo.

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 1

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 2

"Now I summon Bistro Butcher in Attack Mode and Giant Germ in Defence Mode!" said Phantomb placing two Monster Cards down.

Bistro Butcher was a blue faced chef wearing bandages clothing, a chef hat and had a hook for a right hand while his left hand held a sword [ATK 1800]. Giant Germ was a round orangish ball creature [DEF 100].

"Now Bistro Butcher! Tear that Magical Knight apart!" commanded Phantomb and Bistro Butcher charged forward before jumping up high readying his sword.

"I activate Defender's effect!" said Viola. "Once per turn I'm allowed to remove Spell Counters from my field to stop any of my Spellcaster Monsters from being destroyed! So by removing one Spell Counter from Pitch Black Power Stone, I can save my Defender the Magical Knight!"

A Spell Counter from Pitch Black Power Stone immediately flew above Defender the Magical Knight and created a barrier which blocked Bistro Butcher's attack until he jumped off and landed back in front of Phantomb "Maybe so! But the damage is still dealt so you take two-hundred points of damage!"

Team's LP: 8000 - 7800

Suddenly Viola felt a strong stinging sensation in her head forcing her to place her free hand on her head, she noticed Teo and Yusane did the same "W-What the?!"

"This is a Shadow Game of course!" said Phantomb "Any damage you take in the game becomes REAL damage to your soul!"

"Damn! We have to be careful!" said Voila.

"Don't fret" said Phantomb in a mocking tone "You now get to draw two cards since you took damage from Bistro Butcher's attack. But know that only the lady does because it's her monster." Viola got her composure sorted and she drew two cards from her deck. "I now place one card face down and end my turn."

"Lemme take it from here." said Yusane as he drew a card.

"Remember, we share the same cards and effects." said Viola.

"Got it." said Yusane smirking at her "First, I'm gonna summon Wattwoodpecker!"

A black and yellow cyber looking woodpecker appears from the ground [ATK 1000].

"I see you failed maths boy" said Phantomb, "That bird stands no chance against my Bistro Butcher."

"We'll see about that!" said Yusane as he places a Spell Card into his Duel Disk "Next I equip my Wattwoodpecker with Rocket Pilder!" a red and blue rocket appears on Wattwoodpecker's back.

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 2

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 4

"And now my Wattwoodpecker is going to attack your Bistro Butcher!" Teo and Viola look at Yusane surprised.

"You fool!" said Phantomb watching Wattwoodpecker fly towards Bistro Butcher with the rocket on it's back. Bistro Butcher immediately blocks Wattwoodpecker's attack and throws it back making it land in front of Yusane.

Team's LP: 7800 - 7000

The three felt the same stinging sensation once more, but kept their ground feeling prepared for it. "Why is your feathered freak still standing?" asked Phantomb raising an eyebrow.

"Easy! When a monster equipped with Rocket Pilder attacks, they cannot be destroyed in battle." said Yusane "And here's the best part, your blue chef now loses attack points equal to Wattwoodpecker's attack. So say goodbye to one thousand attack points!"

"What?!" exclaimed Phantomb as he looked at his Bistro Butcher looking exhausted [ATK 800].

"Since we share each other's monsters, I think Defender deserves a rematch!" said Yusane, then Defender the Magical Knight charged forward towards Bistro Butcher. Bistro Butcher swung his sword towards Defender who immediately blocks with his giant shield, pushes Bistro Butcher back and thrusts his sword into Bistro Butcher's chest destroying it.

Phantomb's LP: 8000 - 7200

"W-Wow…" said Teo "What a strategy, using two weaker monsters to destroy one tougher monster."

"That's the power of my Watt Deck, though they are weak on their own, they hold great power in numbers." said Yusane "But lets not get too distracted, because Wattwoodpecker has an interesting effect! He can attack twice per turn."

"Twice?!" asked Phantomb, he saw Wattwoodpecker charge towards Giant Germ and shot through it like a missile destroying it. Phantomb covered his face blocking the light, but he then faced the three with a sinister smirk "Fool! When Giant Germ is destroyed in battle, I can summon two more to take his place, and you take five hundred points of damage for each one destroyed!"

Suddenly two more appeared in Attack Mode [ATK 1000]. Then at that point the spirit of the one destroyed immediately short a blue beam from it at Yusane's chest which shot him far back landing on the ground hard.

Team's LP: 7000 - 6500

"Are you ok?" asked Teo concerned.

"I… I'm fine" grunted Yusane, he slowly got up and went back to his spot "Drat, I didn't think Giant Germ had an effect like that, I'd attack with Magical Exemplar but I don't wanna risk any more pointless damage."

"Don't worry. We'll make it regardless." said Viola.

"Then I guess it's my turn then right?" asked Phantomb, Yusane nods so Phantomb draws another card, he then grew an evil smile "I summon the Goblin King!"

A small green goblin wearing a crown and a red robe appeared on a small red throne [ATK 0].

"Here's where you'll start suffering!" said Phantomb "Goblin King gains one thousand attack points for every Fiend Type on my side of the field. Since there are two Giant Germs, Goblin King gains two thousand attack points!" [ATK 2000]

"Not good!" said Yusane.

"And it gets worse!" said Phantomb as he points to his face down card which flipped up revealing a graveyard for a picture "I activate Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back one monster in my Graveyard! So come forth Bistro Butcher!"

Bistro Butcher appears once more in Attack Mode, Now Goblin King's attack increased further [ATK 3000]

"T-Three thousand?!" asked Teo in shock.

"Now your majesty! Do away with that mangy bird as you will!" said Phantomb pointing at Wattwoodpecker, Goblin King sat forward and shot a vicious lightning bolt from his finger tip blasting Wattwoodpecker destroying it, also making a mighty shockwave which sent all three flying backwards onto their backs.

Team's LP: 6500 - 4500

All three of them slowly sat up already covered in bruised feeling weakened. "D-Damn! Feels like my heart was just ripped out of my chest!" said Yusane.

"It... hurts!" cried Teo.

"Stay… strong" grunted Viola.

"And now Bistro Butcher! Attack that Magical Knight once again!" commanded Phantomb, Bistro Butcher charged and tried to attack Defender the Magical Knight once more.

"I… I activate Defender's effect!" said Viola, "By removing a Spell Counter from Pitch Black Power Stone, Defender remains unharmed!"

Another spell counter from Pitch Black Power Stone flew in front of Defender the Magical Knight creating another barrier to block Bistro Butcher's attack.

Team's LP: 4500 - 4300

"How long will you keep your pitiful shield knight up?" asked Phantomb "Whatever, you get to draw two more cards, next I'll move my two Giant Germs into Defence Mode and end my turn."

The three slowly stood up as Viola drew two more cards. "H-Hey kid… you're up." said Viola.

"B-But I…" Teo grew scared to continue.

"Don't worry kid." said Yusane forcing his typical smirk "We're a team even though we've just met. Don't worry, our cards are yours too."

Teo was silent, but he tried to give a determined look but still had elements of fear in him as he faced Phantomb. "Well? Get a move on so I can destroy you quicker!" said Phantomb.

Teo draws a card and began to study his hand. _"Our cards are yours" _thought Teo. "Ok… this is going to cost us some Life Points… but…"

"Don't be afraid to spend some of our Life Points, we still have plenty" said Viola.

"O-Ok." Teo soon grew determined as he placed a Spell Card down "First I play Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards."

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 3

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 6

Phantomb chuckled as Teo drew his two cards "As if I HAVEN'T heard of that card before."

"Well have you heard of THIS!?" said Teo placing another Spell Card down "By paying one thousand Life Points, I can activate Toon World!"

Team's LP: 4300 - 3300

"Toon World?!" asked Yusane and Viola in shock. Suddenly a giant book appeared and opened up revealing a small pop-up castle.

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 4

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 8

"Ah… so the child loves cartoons does he?" asked Phantomb in a mocking tone.

"Next I play Toon Table of Contents!" said Teo placing another Spell Card down. "This allows me to add any Toon Card from my Deck to my hand. His deck automatically shuffles and the first card sticks out for Teo to take "And the card I added was Toon Summoned Skull!"

"Nice one!" said Yusane.

"_Hard to believe this kid's a Toon Duellist." _thought Viola. _"Those types of Duellists are far too rare to find."_

"Next I'm activating Summoner Monk's effect" said Teo pointing to Summoner Monk " By discarding Foolish Burial from my hand, I can summon a Level Four Monster from my Deck! So I summon Toon Mermaid!"

Summoner Monk began to glow and soon, a cartoon looking mermaid inside a giant clam appeared out of Toon World [ATK 1400]. But soon Toon Mermaid began to glow.

"Next, I'm going to tribute Toon Mermaid in order to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl!" said Teo. And with that, Toon Mermaid stretched back into the Toon World book which closed, spun around and opened revealing a chibi version of Toon Dark Magician who gave a quick stretch and faced Phantomb [ATK 2000].

"How adorable" mocked Phantomb, "But you see, its far too weak to face my Goblin King, you wasted your time."

"I'm not finished!" said Teo placing another Spell Card down "I activate Axe of Despair on Defender the Magical Knight, now he gains an extra one thousand attack points!" Defender then looked at his small sword which was immediately replaced with a giant axe [ATK 2600].

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 5

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 10

"Now Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack!" said Teo and Toon Dark Magician Girl flew towards Phantomb who simply smirked.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Phantomb when Toon Dark Magician Girl flew past his monsters and aimed for Phantomb himself. Toon Dark Magician Girl waves her wand in the air and slams it on Phantomb creating a massive burst of blue light causing him to scream in pain before falling onto his backside.

Phantomb's LP: 7200 - 5200

"How did you-"

Toon Monsters can attack directly" said Teo. "Even if you have monsters on your side of the field! Now Defender, attack Bistro Butcher once more!"

Defender the Magical Knight jumped up really high with the Axe of Despair lifted higher, Defender then swung down violently on Bistro Butcher who tired to block with his sword and hook, but Bistro Butcher was sliced in half like a hot knife through butter destroying him.

Phantomb's LP: 5200 - 4400

Phantomb held his head in pain as he emitted black smoke, but he soon stood up slowly "You… WRETCHED LITTLE…"

"Now Magical Exemplar, attack that Giant Germ!" said Teo, Magical Exemplar then shot a bluish white ball of mystic energy towards one of the Giant Germs destroying it. But soon the spirit of that Giant Germ appeared and shot another blue beam of light towards Teo, but suddenly Yusane jumped forward and took the hit instead of Teo surprising him.

Team's LP: 3300 - 2800

"Heh, is that the best you got!?" asked Yusane looking tired, but was able to keep his ground this time.

"B-But why?" asked Teo.

"We're a team right?" asked Yusane looked back to Teo "We look out for each other." Yusane then walks back to his spot and faces Phantomb with a smirk "Now that only one Giant Germ remains, your Goblin King only has one thousand attack points."

"And it gets worse!" said Teo as Toon Dark Magician Girl began to glow "Because now I tribute Toon Dark Magician Girl to summon Toon Summoned Skull.

Toon Dark Magician Girl stretched back into the book, it spun and out came the cartoon version of Summoned Skull [ATK 2500]

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" said Teo as a face down appeared in front of them.

"Fine! Now its MY turn!" said Phantomb looking furious as he drew his card. He then placed a Spell Card into his Duel Disk "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that wretched book!"

"Oh no!" shouted Teo as a giant tornado shot from Phantomb's Spell Card destroying Toon World, in addition, Toon Summoned Skull was also destroyed.

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 6

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 12

"So much for that." said Yusane looking frustrated.

"Shame, a Toon Monster would've been useful." said Viola also looking frustrated.

"Next, I play MY Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" said Phantomb as he drew his cards

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 7

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 14

"Now I summon Tuner Toll Fiend!" said Phantomb.

There appeared a purple skinned creature wearing officer clothing and had a small box with a coin slot in his hand [DEF 600]

"Now I activate his effect" said Phantomb "I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Deck, just so long as a Remove from Play the top three cards of my deck afterwards! And the monster I summon is Dark Resonator!"

There appeared a small black creature wearing a brown robe with drums on its back and held two fork-like objects [ATK 1300], then he removed the top three cards of his deck and placed them in his back pocket.

"Finally I activate Monster Reborn in order to resurrect one of my Giant Germs!" said Phantomb, then a Giant Germ appeared next to the other one.

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 8

Magical Exemplar's Spell Counters: 16

Goblin King's attack then raised once more [4000]. But soon Dark Resonator began to glow along with the two Giant Germs.

"Oh great!" said Yusane looking annoyed.

"He's Synchro Summoning!" said Viola.

"Now I tune my Level Three Dark Resonator with my two Level Two Giant Germs for a Synchro Summon!" said Phantomb. Dark Resonator began to glow brighter is at and the two Giant Germs flew up, Dark Resonator then turned into three glowing green rings and flew over the two Giant Germs turning them into two small orbs each. "With that, I Synchro Summon Dark Highlander!"

Dark Highlander appeared in a burst of white light, it was a very tall human shaped being wearing black and white armour and held a scythe. [ATK 2800]

"Now that I have two Fiend Type Monsters, Goblin King's attack is now two thousand." said Phantomb. "But now I activate Dark Highlander's effect, now once per turn, I can select one monster you control and destroy all Equip Spell cards it holds so dear!"

"Oh no! Axe of Despair!" said Viola looking worried.

"That's right!" said Phantomb "Now for every Equip Spell destroyed, you take four hundred points of damage! Now go!"

Dark Highlander raised his scythe and swung it causing a black light shoot forward destroying the Axe of Despair Defender the Magical Knight was holding [ATK 1600].

Team's LP: 2800 - 2400

"Now Dark Highlander! Attack Defender the Magical Knight!" commanded Phantomb making Dark Highlander prepare his scythe once more and threw an even larger black light towards Defender, but another Spell Counter shot in front of Defender making another barrier, Phantomb tuts forgetting about that.

Team's LP: 2400 - 1200

"Using Pitch Black Power Stone's Spell Counter, Defender remains just fine." said Viola. Her Pitch Black Power Stone card then disappears as it lost all three of it's Spell Counters.

"You said only once per turn however!" shouted Phantomb "Now Goblin King, ATTACK!" Goblin King shot another bolt of lightning from his finger tips striking Defender destroying it.

Team's LP: 1200 - 600

The three felt the strong pain once more, "D-Damn it, lost too many Life Points." muttered Viola.

"And now I activate Tuner Toll Fiend's other effect!" said Phantomb "By removing the top five cards of my deck from play, I'm allowed to send one monster on your side of the field and return it to the deck which is then shuffled. So I send Magical Exemplar back to where it belongs!"

Magical Exemplar began to emit a black aura before disappearing, Viola was forced to return Magical Exemplar to the deck which automatically shuffles. "No… because it was returned, her Spell Counters don't move to Magical Citadel of Endymion."

"You may have knocked us down but it'll take more than that to knock us out!" said Yusane trying to look confident.

"I… I never had anyone willing to defend me from bad people like you" said Teo "I will do what it takes to help my new friends!"

"Seriously?!" asked Phantomb "You're still willing to fight after all that, you pitiful little brats have almost lost and you still insist on fighting?! what's with you?!"

"We've ALMOST lost!" said Yusane "But that doesn't mean we've really lost! We're still in the game! Now finish your turn so the young lady can have her turn!"

Phantomb chuckles "Very well, I end my turn, lets see how you can fend off my mighty Dark Highlander and my Goblin King, because remember this, Goblin King cannot be attacked while there are other Fiend Type Monsters on my field!"

"My turn!" said Viola as she drew a card, she took a quick look at it and glared at Phantomb fiercely "You're GOING DOWN!"

Phantomb loses his smirk "Hm?"

"Now I'll show you the true might of my Spell Counters!" said Viola moving her hand to the eight Spell Counters floating above her "By removing six Spell Counters, I'm allowed to Special Summon the all-powerful Endymion the Master Magician!"

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 2

The six Spell Counters flew down to the field and rapidly spun around until a giant burst of green light appeared revealing a tall man wearing black and gold robes with a giant golden ring with inscriptions on his back and held a large golden sceptre. [ATK 2700]

"When Endymion is summoned though Magical Citadel of Endymion's power, I'm allowed to add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand. "The card I get back is Magical Mallet!"

"How cute" mocked Phantomb.

"Next I activate Endymion's effect!" said Viola "Once per turn I can send one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy one card on the field!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Phantomb.

"So by sending Magical Mallet to the Graveyard, I use Endymion's effect to destroy Dark Highlander!" said Voila returning Magical Mallet to the Graveyard. Endymion then placed his sceptre forward and shot a green blast of energy from it shooting through Dark Highlander destroying it. "Next I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! Who automatically receives a Spell Counter increasing his attack points by three hundred!"

A man in red and yellow armour holding a sword and shield appeared [ATK 1900]

"Breaker! ATTACK!" shouted Viola. Breaker the Magical Warrior charged forward and strikes his sword against Tuner Toll Fiend destroying it.

"NO! Now there are no more Fiend Monsters to protect Goblin King!" shouted Phantomb. [ATK 0]

"Got that right! Now Endymion, attack that Goblin King!" shouted Viola. Endymion immediately placed his wand forward and unleashed a larger purple beam of light towards Goblin King completely obliterating him. Phantomb was thrown back but still kept his footing.

Phantomb's LP: 4400 - 1700

Phantomb held his chest in pain but still looked enraged "You'll pay for that! Don't you know who I am? I am Phantomb! The all powerful Shadow Gamer!"

"Well now you're the all powerful Shadow LAMER" said Teo making Yusane and Viola snigger.

"Good one!" said Yusane.

"YOU PUNKS!" shouted Phantomb "I'll destroy you all!"

"We'll see" said Viola setting a face down "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine, my go!" said Phantomb drawing a card. "First I play Allure of Darkness, a Spell Card that lets me draw two cards so long as I Remove one Dark Attribute Monster from Play." with that he drew two cards and Removed one from Play "The monster I Remove from Play is Traveller of the Underworld. But now I play the Pot of Avarice Spell Card I drew from Allure of Darkness."

Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 4

"By sending five monsters from my Graveyard back to my deck, I can draw two more cards." said Phantomb.

"Must be desperate to draw cards." muttered Yusane.

"Now I activate my Spell Card, Premature Burial!" said Phantomb placing the card into his Duel Disk "By paying eight hundred Life Points, I'm allowed to Special Summon a monster from my graveyard, so come forth my Giant Germ."

Phantomb's LP: 1700 - 900

Yusane, Teo and Viola each kept their focus on the Giant Germ that was summoned. But it soon began to glow.

"Next, I tribute my Giant Germ in order to summon the Dimensional Portal Lord!"

There appeared a tall slim green skinned creature wearing white and black robes. [ATK 2000]

"Next I activate Dimensional Portal Lord's effect!" said Phantomb "Since I tributed a Fiend Type Monster with a thousand attack points or less, I can Special Summon up to three monsters from my Remove from Play pile! So I summon Battle Fader, Chaos Necromancer and Dark Lucius LV 4! When I do, I gain four hundred Life Points for each one summoned!"

Phantomb's LP: 900 - 2100

"Four Monsters… not good" muttered Yusane looking at the four monsters on Phantomb's field. But suddenly Battle Fader, Chaos Necromancer and Dark Lucius LV 4 began to glow a violent dark blue and black.

"Now I tribute my three Fiend Type Monsters in order to Special Summon my MOST POWERFUL MONSTER!" Phantomb began to laugh menacingly.

"Most… powerful card?" asked Viola. Soon her eyes widened in shock "No! You don't mean that card?! The one stolen from the vault?!"

"That's right!" shouted Phantomb "The very card I used to win every duel, the very same card I stole from the vault! Come forth… **RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASM**!"

A giant dark blue and black light shot high into the sky causing a massive tremor all around, there replaced the three tributed monsters, was a giant blue and dark purple patterned monster with giant wings and massive claws [ATK 4000]

"FOUR THOUSAND ATTACK POINTS?!" shouted Yusane in complete shock.

"Now I activate Raviel's effect!" said Phantomb "By tributing a monster on my side of the field, I can increase Raviel's attack by the attack points of the tributed monster! So by tributing my Dimensional Portal Lord, Raviel's attack will increase by two thousand!"

Dimensional Portal Lord turned into a white light and went into Raviel's chest making this eyes glow a violent red [ATK 6000]

"Now I'll have Raviel attack Endymion the Master Magician!" shouted Phantomb "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ROTTEN BRATS! PREPARE TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR POINTLESS LIVES IN THE SHADOW REALM!"

Raviel prepared it's hands which began to glow a violent blue, then it shot forth a giant blue blast towards Endymion the Master Magician.

"I activate a trap!" shouted Viola as her face down revealed itself "Negate Attack! Now your attack is stopped and the battle phase ends!"

A whitish barrier blocked the giant blast with ease, but a strong wind still pushed them back slightly. Phantomb simply glares at them furiously. "T-That was too close" said Teo.

"Fine! In my Removed from Play pile, I activate Traveller of the Underworld's effect! During my second Main phase if he was Removed from Play beforehand, I'm allowed to Remove from Play two cards on your side of the field! And I choose your Endymion the Master Magician and your Field Spell!"

"What?!" exclaimed Viola. Then two massive black tornadoes appeared from Phantomb's side of the field which immediately shot forward making Endymion the Master Magician and Magical Citadel of Endymion disappear.

"And for every card Removed from Play. I gain six hundred life points each!" said Phantomb "With that I end my turn, and I'd certainly like to see you make a come back out of this! Though probably not!"

Phantomb's LP: 2100 - 3300

"I'm up!" said Yusane as he drew a card, he looked at his hand and sighed "Guys… I'm sorry."

"Huh?" asked Teo.

"What for?" asked Viola.

"I have no way to destroy that four thousand monster of his." said Yusane "But I'm still capable of dealing damage! I summon Wattcobra to the field in Attack Mode!"

Soon a red snake with a blue head and a lightning bolt shaped tongue appeared [ATK 1000]

"What a pathetic move!" said Phantomb "Surely you know a Monster that weak doesn't even deserve to be on the same field as my Raviel Lord of Phantasm! But I do thank you for summoning a Monster, because every time you summon a Monster, Raviel summons a Token to my side of the field."

With that, a smaller version of Raviel appeared [DEF 1000]

"We'll see about that!" said Yusane "Because Wattcobra has the ability to attack directly! Now go get him Wattcobra!"

Wattcobra leaned back taking a deep breath, it then shot it's head forward spitting out a barrage of little lightning bolts towards Phantomb who used his right arm to block the attack.

Phantomb's LP: 3300 - 2300

"Ha! These desperate moves won't save you!" chuckled Phantomb.

"No but our team work will!" said Yusane placing two face down cards into his Duel Disk "I throw down two face downs and I'll call it a turn!"

"Now it's my turn!" said Phantomb drawing a card, he looks at his one and only card and chuckles "Perfect! I now activate my Spell Card Reigeki! This destroys all monsters on your side of the field!"

Suddenly a violent lightning storm shot from above destroying Wattcobra and Breaker the Magical Warrior. All three looked at their now empty field in frustration, all was left was three face downs, two Yusane placed and one Teo placed.

"With no monsters left on your field! Raviel attacks directly!" shouted Phantomb as Raviel prepared another massive energy beam and fired it towards the team.

"I activate MY Negate Attack!" said Yusane revealing one of the two face downs to be Negate Attack, which shielded them once more.

"HMPH! Your Traps won't save you forever!" said Phantomb, "I end my turn."

"Which means it's the little guys turn now!" said Yusane.

Teo nodded and drew a card _"Ok, this is it, it all relies on me now, I just desperately hope I can pull a victory here! Here goes something!" _he thought, Teo then placed a Spell Card into his Duel Disk "I activate my Pot of Avarice, I send my four monsters and Viola's Defender the Magical Knight back to our decks!"

"You're returning your partner's monster?!" exclaimed Phantomb.

"We are a team after all, we don't just share the same field, we also share the same Graveyard." said Viola.

Teo looks at his deck shuffling before it stopped, Teo slowly places his hand on the top two cards readying to draw. It all went dark around him, he could hear the sound of his heart beating _"I have just one shot, one card to make all the difference… if I draw it, we could win… but if I don't… no! I refuse to think of it, my cards… please grant me hope!" _Teo then drew his two cards and looked at them, his eyes widened and a small smile grew on his face.

"What are you smiling about?!" asked Phantomb.

"I drew it! I drew the card to win this duel!" shouted Teo.

"Awesome! Now I activate my trap!" said Yusane revealing his second face down "Behold, Call of the Haunted! With it I can bring back Summoner Monk from our Graveyard!" with that, Summoner Monk appeared onto the field [ATK 800]

"And now I activate Summoner Monk's effect!" said Teo "By sending a Spell Card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level Four monster from my deck!"

"But because we are a team, I'm discarding one of my own Spell Cards so the little guy can summon one of his monsters!" said Viola as she discarded a Spell Card.

"And now I summon Crass Clown in Defence Mode from my Deck!" said Teo.

Summoner Monk began to glow and soon, a large round zombie looking clown monster appeared holding a scythe while standing on a ball [DEF 1400]

"Next I summon Dream Clown in Attack Mode from my hand!" said Teo .

A clown wearing red and blue clothing appeared, it had a green nose and red hat and looked more cheery compared to Crass Clown. [ATK 1200]

"You honestly think these pitiful jesters could take me on!? This is seriously your winning shot?!" asked Phantomb.

Teo points to the face down he placed on the field during his last turn "Much like the Watt Deck, that relies on others to help against powerful foes, my deck does the same!" the face down revealed itself "I activate my Trap! Zero Gravity, now every Monster on the field changes their Battle Positions!"

A strange dark blue wave emitted from everywhere forcing Raviel Lord of Phantasm, it's Token, Crass Clown, Dream Clown and Summoner Monk to change their Battle Positions. "I don't get it." said Phantomb.

"Crass Clown and Dream Clown's effects activate when they change their Battle Positions." said Teo looking smug "When Crass Clown is changed from Defence to Attack Position, I'm allowed to return one Monster on your field to your hand!"

Phantomb looked surprised, he then saw Crass Clown spin around really fast and shot a whirlwind from his scythe striking the Raviel Token destroying it. "But because that was a Token, it gets destroyed instead!" said Yusane.

"Now when Dream Clown is changed from Attack to Defence Positon, I'm allowed to DESTROY one Monster on your side of the field!" said Teo.

"WHAT?! NO?!" shouted Phantomb, Dream Clown clapped his hands together and then placed them both in front of him releasing a starry wave, when it struck Raviel Lord of Phantasm, it began to crack in several places before exploding in a massive blue blast.

"Looks like your so called legendary card has fallen to a twelve hundred attack point monster with ease." said Viola smirking.

"You may have destroyed him! Said Phantomb "But I'm far from over, I still have twenty-three hundred Life Points left and your ball clown only has thirteen-fifty! I can still make a come back!"

"Sorry Phantomb" said Teo "But I'm afraid it's over." Teo then reveals another Spell Card from his hand "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!"

"You're Fusion Summoning?!" asked Phantomb looking scared now.

"Yes!" said Teo "By fusing my Crass Clown and my Dream Clown, they become Bickuribox!" with that, Crass Clown and Dream Clown jumped up and changed into silhouettes of light as they merged together.

In a huge blast of light, what took their place was a round fat bird like being in jester clothing with a large spring for legs while attacked to a Jack-in-a-Box [ATK 2300].

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM THE ALMIGHTY PHANTOMB! I CANNOT LOST TO MERE CHILDREN LIKE YOU!"

"Now Bickuribox! Attack Phantomb Directly!" said Teo "Shivering Scythe Slash Attack!"

Bickuribox made a scythe appear in his hands and charged forward towards Phantomb who screamed as he placed his Duel Disk in front of him as a shield. Bickuribox struck the Duel Disk making bright sparks fly from it.

Phantomb's LP: 2300 - 0

As the cards and monsters began to disappear. Phantomb began to scream in agony, holding his head while his body thrashed about generating electricity from all over his body. Yusane, Teo and Viola simply looked at him feeling shocked to see this, but then suddenly, the darkness around them began to enter Phantomb's body causing him to glow, then there was a small tremor and wind began to pick up.

"HIT THE DECK!" shouted Yusane. With that they all immediately jumped to the ground with their hands over their heads.

"RAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

Suddenly a giant explosion of light and darkness engulfed the entire area sending a massive burst of wind throughout all the streets of Domino City sending some people flying, cars stopping and several electronic devices to go haywire. Yusane, Teo and Viola kept to the ground trying to desperately stay down so as to not get blown away.

About ten seconds after, the blast had stopped, the three slowly got up to see Phantomb now lying on the ground with no iris in his eyes. The three slowly got up and walked towards the deceased Phantomb as he started to slowly disappear into a black mist, all that was left was his cape, Duel Disk and even his deck which scattered about the place, but dead in the middle was the stolen card Raviel, Lord of Phantasm.

"Wow… just wow…" muttered Viola.

"That could've been us…" said Yusane.

"I… I kinda feel bad for him actually" said Teo "No one really deserves to have their soul stolen just for losing a game."

Yusane gets down on one knee and picks up Raviel, Lord of Phantasm to get a better look at it "To think all this started because of one card getting stolen."

Teo picks up the rest of the cards "Do you think he'd still have his shadow powers even without Raviel?"

"Who knows, but I'm glad all this is over." said Viola "Hopefully the people who lost their souls will get them back now that Phantomb is no more."

They looked ahead and noticed someone walking up to them, a young man wearing a white jacket and had brown hair, he was immediately recognised as Seto Kaiba. Yusane didn't hesitate in walking forward and showing him the Raviel card. "This belongs to you right?"

Seto immediately took the card and placed it in his pocket "So that's what that huge gust of wind was just now. I figured as much. So you must be the duellist who got it back huh?"

"Actually, we took him three to one" said Viola as she walked closer while holding Teo's hand.

"Well I suppose a congratulations is in order then." said Seto who let out a small smirk "So tell me, what kind of reward would you all like?"

"I'm cool" said Yusane "No reward for me."

"I'm fine with nothing." said Viola.

"We… we had to do what was right so…" said Teo.

"Well if you say so" said Seto, he then looked over to the cape "So where is Phantomb anyway?"

"He just… disappeared." said Teo.

"Probably used some sort of parlour trick to get away" said Yusane, trying to avoid saying anything that related to the Shadow Games "Bit of a dunce however for leaving his deck behind."

"Well it doesn't matter." said Seto "We have the card back so now we can call off the search, but I'll be putting this in a more security heavy vault, and I'll make sure it never gets stolen again."

"Perhaps you should do the same for the other two that are connected to Raviel." said Viola "He might come back for the other two."

Seto nods and he turns around to walk away, but he tops and faces them once more. "You know, kids like you are to be admired, taking on a criminal head-on without calling the cops, but next time, leave the criminal catching to those who's job it is to."

"Ok but no promises." said Yusane as he waved. Seto then walks off leaving the three to themselves.

"My name's Teo by the way." said Teo smiling. Yusane and Viola chuckle, forgetting to introduce themselves the entire time.

"I'm Yusane, I plan to be a Turbo Duellist."

"I'm Viola, I hope to become a world renown magician."

"Alright then, Teo, Viola… how about we come to my place for some pizza and videogames?" asked Yusane.

"Sure" said Viola "I could use a break and a meal after that."

"Same here" said Teo.

With that, the three went off in one direction leaving the battlegrounds, all that remained was the now empty Duel Disk and the cape, which slowly flew away when the wind picked up.

* * *

This is only meant to be a one-shot fan-fiction using three of my OCs. But if this gets popular enough and I get motivated enough, I might make a proper series out of this, but know that the overall idea is based in Duel Academy and will be crazy crossover like some of my other stories. But I'll only work on it when I get motivated for it.

Also, just to let you know. Tuner Toll Fiend, Dimensional Portal Lord and Traveller of the Underworld are all made up cards made just for this, I had a bit of trouble making the duel due to certain card restrictions so I had to make a few up. Hope you don't mind.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed my one-short Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fiction.


End file.
